As aventuras de Sonic the Hedehog - Episódio 66
Alguém pode me ajudar aqui? Estou à procura de um episódio perdido de As Aventuras de Sonic the Hedgehog. Tenho certeza que alguns de vocês se lembram; se você é a parte norte da Virginia e assistiu ao show, você teria ter visto isso. Alguns história de fundo em primeiro lugar, no entanto. A primeira vez que lembro de ter visto este episódio quando eu tinha oito anos. Era episódio 66 da primeira temporada (havia apenas uma temporada) e só foi ao ar no norte da Virgínia, como a emissora havia ignorado o aviso para não jogar o episódio final do feixe devido ao seu conteúdo adulto extremo. Esta foi a escolha da estação, como ele tinha comprado os direitos de publicação para a área, mas os pais preocupados mais tarde processou-los depois de várias crianças desceu com hemorragia neural luz que causou pesadelos graves e vômitos. Vendo este episódio, não matou ninguém e mais velhos espectadores parecia imune aos efeitos do que causou o sangramento, mas, escusado será dizer, um congelamento foi colocado em produção e foi abafado no noticiário. O show foi substituído pela série simplesmente chamado Sonic the Hedgehog. Eu comecei a minha pesquisa para o episódio após os pesadelos de assistir o episódio voltou depois de 16 anos. Os pesadelos eram vivas. Elas continham visões de pessoas em uma longa fila, todos eles segurando seus rostos em desespero. As pessoas nesta linha de espalhar por toda a extensão da rua e todos tinham aparentemente abandonaram seus carros para se juntar aos outros esperando. Tudo tinha um tom de vermelho escuro a ele, como o sol estava queimando fora ao pôr do sol, mas nunca fui até o fim. Aqueles que não estavam na linha repleta rua, morto. Não me lembro muito do sonho além de dicas de saques (coisas como uma linha de polícia de choque mortos, janelas quebradas, um arranha-céu em colapso na distância, e carros virados para cima), mas ninguém na linha prestou atenção a isso. Eles simplesmente soluçava enquanto a linha deslocado para a frente. O pesadelo terminou com um dos membros da linha olhando diretamente para mim. Ele não disse nada, mas mudou para uma pose pouco natural; os braços dobrados em ângulo de 45 graus e as pernas se espalhar em uma caixa sobre o chão, sua boca aberta. Como ele fez isso, o resto das pessoas na linha fez o mesmo, fazendo uma pose torcida um pouco diferente. Todos estavam olhando para mim. Acordei com lágrimas nos meus olhos. Meu passo lógico para encontrar essa mentira episódio com a estação que foi originalmente exibido-lo. Não há nada de estranho sobre a estação; sua gestão de idade há muito tempo já se mudou ... 'cometeu suicídio', como o novo gerente apontou para mim. Mais de uma xícara de café, o novo gerente e eu discutimos o passado da estação. Eu intencionalmente aliviou no assunto do episódio perdido e, como se viu, eu estava certo de fazê-lo. Quando eu trouxe para cima, John (como ele será agora conhecido) literalmente derramado seu café em seu colo. Ele me disse que o assunto era uma questão pessoal para ele; como se vê, John era o filho do proprietário original. Ele teve a gentileza de me explicar o que os honorários advocatícios que ele estava recebendo em conjunto com o e-mail que ele estava recebendo de crianças e pais lhe tinha empurrado longe demais e ele se enforcou na cozinha da família. Eu estava pouco retomada por esta notícia, então eu percebi que eu estava cavando muito profundo e decidiu abandonar essa loucura, talvez chamá-lo um dia. Antes que eu pudesse sair do escritório de John, ele me disse que iria me enviar o email. Seu raciocínio? Ele me queria saber o que aconteceu; sua curiosidade era quase profundo quanto o meu, o que não era surpreendente, considerando este epsidoe matou seu pai. Eu disse-lhe que ia tomar um olhar mais profundo sobre o assunto e voltar a ele em qualquer coisa que eu desenterrado. As cartas eram como seria de esperar: mães irritadas perguntando que tipo de estação iria ao ar essa nojeira, taxas legais que vão na casa das centenas de milhares de dólares (o suficiente para mandar qualquer estação quebrou nos anos 90) e, claro, os desenhos de crianças que descreve cenas do episódio. Eles foram pensa como o sangue e cores extraordinariamente maçantes que persistiu ao longo e horríveis coisas, como Robotnik vomitando sangue e Tails chorando sobre o cadáver de um pássaro sem cabeça de penas. Uma carta, no entanto, me chamou a atenção, especificamente. Era uma carta do estúdio que produziu a série: "Obrigado por ter adquirido os direitos para transmitir o Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Sega © 1993-1994." Todos os direitos reservados. Fechado só está a lista de séries, as descrições de episódios e episódios 1-66, a totalidade da primeira temporada, e informação relativas legais classificações e os tempos de ar. Em má caligrafia na parte inferior da página, uma nota rabiscada foi colocado com as palavras: "Episódio 66 não é para ser exibido! Este é um erro de banco de dados e contém material danificado." As iniciais JS seguido. Propus-me a encontrar este episódio, mas sem sucesso. Meu segundo plano era fazer as pessoas que enviaram as cartas iradas sobre o episódio sobre a sua opinião sobre isso. Aqueles que não tinham se mudado desde então, deu-me a lata, "eu não sei", ou, "Não desta vez," as respostas, mas eu fiz chance em cima de um homem da minha idade que se lembra e gravou o episódio. Ele me convidou para entrar e me mostrou a sua cópia VHS do episódio. Ele ficou gravemente deteriorado a partir dos anos de negligência em sua garagem, embora, e eu só poderia fazer alguns pedaços: Tails gritando com sonic, com lágrimas nos olhos. "Como é que você, Sonic? O que você fez ?!" O resto do episódio era estático com o grito ocasional e figuras torcidas (não animais ou pessoas, mas figuras olhando para o espectador, com suas bocas circulares e olhos negros abertos emitindo um leve chiado). A fita me pos em calafrios pela minha espinha e eu perguntei se eu poderia levar a fita para a pesquisa que eu estava fazendo no episódio. Ele concordou muito facilmente e eu prometi para mantê-lo atualizado sobre o assunto. Eu levei a fita de volta para John e nós assisti-lo por cerca de quinze minutos até que John pulou para trás em sua cadeira. Ele me disse que viu a figura com olhos negros, mas ela falou por um breve momento. Ele alegou que viu seu movimento lábios, murmurando uma palavra que ele pensava que era 'eternidade'. Vimos que mesmo um flash de segundo para o que deve ter sido trinta vezes e cada vez que tanto tentou congelar o quadro na figura, que desapareceu quando o vídeo em pausa. Eu liguei para ele um dia lá; precisávamos de um melhor cópia do episódio se fôssemos para descobrir por que ele terminou a série inteira e me causou pesadelos durante grande parte da minha infância. Curta de viajar para a França e conversando com o estúdio de animação, dei-lhes uma chamada. Eles sem rodeios me disse que não houve nenhum episódio 66. 65 foi o último episódio da temporada. Sabendo disso era um beco sem saída, liguei novamente e pediu as informações de contato dos dubladores. A maioria das informações foi fora da data, que parecia. A informação dada para os dubladores de Robotnik, risco, Grounder, e Sonic todos deram "número não em serviço" erros ou as pessoas me disseram que eu tinha o número errado. No entanto, eu consegui entrar em contato com uma pessoa: Christopher Evan Welch era a voz de Tails. Consegui ligar-lhe para uma entrevista falsa sobre seus papéis em televisão dos anos 90. Como seria de esperar, Chris apareceu vestindo roupas casuais e um sorriso no rosto. Ele se parecia com o cara média no final de seus 20 anos. Como ele se sentou, eu perguntei sobre alguns de seus papéis em bandas e televisão, trabalhar o meu caminho para Sonic. Quando eu fiz chegar lá, no entanto, ele ficou muito quieto e evasivo. Perguntei-lhe especificamente sobre o episódio 66 e ele congelou. Suas pupilas quase retraída para nada e ele olhou para mim, me dizendo que os episódios só subiram para 65. Eu sabia melhor, é claro, e perguntou-lhe sobre o seu roteiro - onde ele estava falando com o Sonic sobre algo que ele tinha feito. O homem agarrou seu rosto - não em frustração, mas para limpar seus olhos (eles estavam começando a brotar). Ele respirou fundo. Ele me disse que o episódio foi escrito por Jeffrey Scott e a lengalenga usual que se segue; Jeffrey era um bom homem foi foi muito paciente com Chris, enquanto lia o roteiro (sendo 11 anos na época), mas como a primeira temporada chegou ao fim, Jeffrey tinha ficado muito irritado com todo mundo ... até 11 anos de idade, Chris . Os dubladores para Robotnik e Sonic ameaçou sair mais de seu comportamento, mas o produtor executivo pagou-lhes as duas grandes somas de dinheiro na mão direita para ler a partir do roteiro de Jeffrey tinha escrito. Aparentemente, Jeffrey tinha uma ordem do alto - o topo da Sega, tanto quanto Chris sabia na época - para produzir este episódio, e foi listado como uma das prioridades de negócios. Chris me explicou como medida que li o roteiro, ele sentiu grande tristeza e terror. Era como se tivessem perdido um amigo ou membro da família perto, mesmo visto aquelas pessoas morrem antes deles. Ele me contou sobre a cicatrização de suas cordas vocais de os gritos que foi invocada por ler o roteiro, até mesmo o esgotamento extremo dos outros dubladores envolvidos. A sessão terminou com a segurança puxando os dubladores do estúdio antes de morrerem de exaustão no processo de gravação. Sua mãe puxou-o a partir do show no dia seguinte, temendo por sua segurança. Eu parei a entrevista lá e pediu uma cópia do episódio, mas nunca tinham sido enviados de volta para os dubladores. Isto é, tanto quanto eu vim em busca de episódio 66. Ouvi dizer que pode ser uma cópia no estúdio na França, mas eu não tenho nenhuma maneira de chegar lá no meu orçamento. Eu sei que existe e muitas mais pessoas lá fora, deve ter uma cópia VHS, é por isso que eu peço a internet. Ajuda-me na minha busca. Por favor. Categoria:Desenhos Animados Categoria:Episódios Perdidos Categoria:Morte Categoria:Final Chocante